Rose Tattoo
by onkeyninja
Summary: Key is bound to be with Onew, his possession for life. A rose tattoo on his chest near his heart with Onew's name is the sign of it. He thought Onew felt the same way too, but once again he's wrong. ONKEY couple
1. Shining Star

**SHINING STAR**

The plane they're riding is about to land. He can already see the panoramic view of Seoul with its high buildings and busy roads, people are everywhere doing their own thing, walking down the road with no concern for their image at all, unlike him, unlike all of the idols he knows. He is part of SHINee, a five member idol group. He is Kibum to his family and friends, and Key to show business and fans. Unlike normal people, all their actions are scrutinized by the public eye. One false move and the entire group will be ruined.

How long has it been? Three years? Or is it four years already? It's been so long, he's dead tired with all the attention. The camera's flashes hold no glitter to him anymore. He wants to escape to this world of pretentions and just be Kibum, a normal guy in a normal world.

The stirring of the man beside him broke his reverie, it's their leader Onew. He's been asleep as soon as the plane took off from Jeju Island. Typical of him to sleep when he's tired, to eat when he's hungry, for him life is not complicated it is the people who complicates things.

"Are we there yet?" he asked sleepily trying to open his eyes from the blinding light of the afternoon sunshine that comes through the small window of the plane.

"Yes, we'll be landing any time now, have you had a good sleep?"

"Uh-hmm", then he lean his entire frame against me.

"It's really comfortable having you beside me Key," he said.

I didn't respond, ever since their trainee days Onew would often call him Key, not Kibum but Key. For him that name is too foreign. It wasn't him it's the different side of him that has no right to argue or feel pain. He is a celebrity he knows the show business inside and out. He's not naïve how some of his fellow celebrity would cross the line just to earn money and fame. It's not appealing to him anymore.

He want out, he want to escape even for a day.

"What are you thinking?" Onew asked, I felt rather than see that he was looking at me intently.

"I'm thinking of going somewhere to unwind, one week is enough I guess," I answered sarcastically with a smirk on my face.

"Really, do you mind if I come?"

The respond is so like him, very easy going.

"But it will be ages before we can do that, we still have promotions, T.V. guesting."

"We should ask manager about it," he replied cutting my sentence.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, I'm sure he'll help us have that one week vacation," he added smiling widely.

As soon as they arrived, all the fans went crazy. Flashes of camera are everywhere although all of them are tired they smiled and waved back to them. They left the crowded entrance of the airport and headed to Inkigayo stage where they'll be performing their latest comeback album Sherlock.

After a few rehearsals, the director asked them to stay for a while for the last comments and instructions. He and Jonghyun are quite close, that's why whenever Jonghyun would hug or hold his hand it doesn't matter to him anymore. On the contrary Onew's hands around his waist and his warm body against him is different story. He can smell his manly scent and any minute now he would be intoxicated by that erotic scent that sent shivers down his spine. To be able to save himself from shame he immediately unclamped Onew's hands around him. He looked up to Onew's face, wrong move. He's looking back to him as if he can read what feelings he could arouse to him. He's not even aware that Onew is looking at his slightly parted lips. Same intense desire crossed his eyes. He can feel his breathing on his face and knew in that instant that he would give him a kiss. He was about to close his eyes anticipating the kiss but Taemin chooses the moment to give bottled water to everyone.

Whew that was close, he immediately moved farthest from Onew to give himself time to breath. He took a quick glance to him and saw him smiling.

Hell and damnation, what is this effin' feeling?


	2. Tension

**TENSION**

They arrived at their dorm at exactly one in the morning, he immediately go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. After drying himself up, he hit the sack not bothering if he will sleep in his birth suit, it's comfortable anyway. He covered his nakedness instead with a blanket. As soon as he closes his eyes he felt himself drift to sleep.

He was not sure what awakens him. Maybe the constant swooshing of rain outside his window or the loud thunder that comes along with it. One thing he is quite sure, he's not alone anymore in his room. There is a warm body next to him under the sheet and the intruder's hand is inches away from his private. Out of all the members of SHINee, Onew is the only person who is terrified of thunder, but why in his room? He could go to Jonghyun's room or Taemin or Minho. He's naked all the way down and all the members know his sleeping habit so why chooses him? He needs to wake him up and send him immediately to his own room, I don't care if he's terrified with thunder, he needs proper sleep and having Onew there being too close for comfort makes his heart beats faster and his breathing deeper. He tried to push him on the other side of the bed but he just groan in protest and dug his face deeper on his neck. Heck he forgot that he's naked he needs to wear something decent before waking him up. He slowly lifted Onew's arm away from him and immediately get up from bed.

As soon as he leaves the bed there is a nagging feeling of emptiness. What a silly thought? He fought the urge to join him to bed he switch on the bedside lamp instead and examine the man on his bed. Onew looks ethereally peaceful there with his soft brown hair covering half of his face and milky white skin that makes him look so soft and fragile. The press tagged him as having innocent eyes every women would envy but sensual lips that promises lustful nights. Quite the contrary, in short he has the good looks and fatal charm. He felt a tingling sensation all the way down to his stomach just by watching him which is kind of silly. He was about to go to his closet but Onew moved a little as if searching for his body on the tangled sheets. He was frozen on the spot and watched how Onew opened his eyes slowly.

He was sure he's disoriented at first but when he sees that the other side of the bed is empty he roamed his eyes on the entire room searching for him. His searching didn't go in vain because he was there on the foot of the bed frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to pull the blanket and cover his nakedness but it will look really silly besides he's a man too. That should calm him but when he saw the way Onew keeps on looking at his body as if he is a specimen under a microscope he turned red.

"Good morning", he said sleepily with a grin on his face.

He saw a pillow next to him and hit him with all the force he could muster. That will certainly wipe off that silly grin on this idiot's face.

"You bastard, what do you think you're doing? You go to another man's room, join him to bed, act like a pervert old man, examined his body like he was some kind of an interesting specimen and all you gotta say is good morning?" while hitting him with my pillow.

"Hey hey, that hurts. Will you stop it?"

"No I won't, get out you pervert."

As he was about to hit him with a pillow for the nth time, Onew easily hold both of his wrist and pull him to the bed with him. He tried to get up and protest but Onew immediately change their position with Onew on top, hold both of his wrists in a firm grip and kiss him on the lips. Shock is an understatement he forgot to breath, he forgot to protest. All he could ever think is the soft lips that encourage him to open his mouth and accept the kiss. He is torn between pleasure and shame. He opened his mouth to stop him but Onew take advantage of it and explore the sweet crevices of his mouth with his tongue.

The assault to his lips brings carnal thoughts and he returned the kiss wantonly. All he could ever think is how Onew's body felt warm next to him and how his kisses make him crave for more. He gasped softly when Onew's mouth travelled to her ear, licking the sensitive part and his hand went up and down his spine.

"Do you feel the draw, my Key? The pull between us?" he whispered.

_Yes. My heart is pounding against my chest. My knees are melting. Oh God!_

His kisses travelled from his ear to his lips again and down to the hollow of his neck. He let go of his wrist and he pulled him closer to his body.

Desire pulsed through him with disorienting force. So this is what desire is about. Exquisitely delicious sensations only passion provided. Struggling for sense, Key stopped him.

"You aren't in love with me, are you, Onew?"

Onew stopped kissing his neck and stare at him as if he doesn't understand what he is asking him. "Don't let us talk about love I know you want this, too."

"Yes," he said. Mental clarity prevailed. "The friendship that ties both of us together is special for me. But I'll treasure this episode of my life with you forever, Onew. So please don't destroy something special."

"Key."

He looked up to him, a determined glint in his eyes. "I don't believe in sex without love, Onew. And I have no intention of changing my beliefs. Now or never no matter how much the attraction I have for you." There, he admitted it.

He stiffened. He let go of Key's body and walk out of the room without glancing at him.

He didn't notice that he is already crying. He loved him, he doesn't know when. All he knew is he love him to destruction and the fact that Onew doesn't loved him back hurts like hell. He wiped the tears, he should be strong and when he went to face his co members and him, he should stay strong as if nothing happened. He touched his lips, which were swollen from Onew's kiss. He doesn't know what to do, he's scared. What if the other member will notice his feelings? He'll try to act as normally as possible in the meantime he let himself cry again for the pieces of his heart being broken.


	3. One Wish

**ONE WISH**

After a few hours in the shower putting eye drops on his eyes to lessen the redness, he wears glasses to hide his swollen eyes and hesitantly hold the door knob.

_This is it. Stay strong Key, you can do it. _He took a deep breath and opened the door of his room.

The commotion inside their small living room is very normal for him. But it doesn't lessen the rapid beating of his heart. Jonghyun notices him and greeted him a good morning with a bear hug, he was about to return his hug when in the corner of his eyes he notices Onew sitting on the chair in the kitchen looking at both of them. _Is it jealousy he sees in his eyes? _Impossible, he answered his own question. He returned the hug and greeted everyone including Onew.

_Wow Key, you'll be awarded with your great performance. _He congratulates himself.

"Minnie, what do you want for breakfast? Hyung will cook for you."

"Omelette will do hyung and a toast," he replied across the room smiling.

"I want omelette, too" it was Jonghyun.

"Okay, okay. Make us a cup of coffee while I'm preparing our food." He commanded him.

He busied himself in the kitchen aware of the man sitting on the chair holding a cup of coffee. Suddenly Jonghyun back hugged him. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm only hugging you don't make a fit out of a molehill yeobo". He responded grinning, he calls him yeobo when he acts like a mother hen.

"Whatever, where's my coffee? "

"We can share the coffee I don't mind sharing with you anyways".

"Really, here's the news I mind sharing a coffee with you." I told him holding back my laughter.

"You're not sweet yeobo, c'mon lemme kiss you", he leans to kiss him on the cheek.

"Will you stop it Jjong, public display of affection early in the morning makes me sick". It was Onew.

"You're just jealous, mehrong".

Onew glare at him for a moment before leaving the kitchen with his unfinished cup of coffee.

"What did I do?" Jonghyun asked clueless.

"Maybe he wakes up on the other side of the bed". _My bed actually_. I answered

After all of them are finished eating their breakfast, they immediately headed to their respective room and change their clothes for the album promotion. The coordinators suddenly came up and do their make ups.

Their manager came up to announce something to them. "Congratulations guys, I am proud of you. The Sherlock album is selling like hot pancakes. As a compensation for your hard work the management let you have a one week vacation."

All of them erupt in a loud cheer. Maybe this will help him heal faster.

The promise vacation happened four days after their manager announced it. Now they are sailing on the beautiful island of Boracay, a famous beach in Philippines because of its white sand and blue water. After they unpacked their belongings, their manager told them that they will be dining in the yacht. Everyone cheered.

"This is the reality I want!" Jonghyun exclaimed.

The dinner had been a pleasant one, he immediately go to the upper deck after changing in his pajamas to enjoy the starry night. It was a beautiful night, the sky is filled with glittering lights and the ocean is peaceful. As he was enjoying the perfectly peaceful night, Onew suddenly came in the view holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. He was wearing a printed shirt all unbuttoned, and white shorts exposing muscled thighs and legs. His features were strong…arresting. He doesn't even know how attracted he is with his soft brown hair long past his collar billowing from the strong wind.

He literally stopped breathing just by looking at him. _Idiot, calm down._

"Care to have a drink?"

"Sure", he answered quickly, too quickly. Onew smiled at his reply and pour the two glasses with wine. He gave it to him and he took a sip. Onew doesn't say anything and the silence becomes unbearable but he doesn't want to take the initiative to break the awkward silence. He kept on sipping the wine and Onew immediately pour him once again when his glass empties.

"What are you doing here by the way?"

_Thinking of you. _Of course he couldn't say it in his face. "Looking for a falling star so I could make a wish", I blurted instead.

He's already in his pajamas and the chilly wind gave him goose bumps. So he drink another glass of wine, the liquid makes him feel somewhat hot and at the same time it relaxes him. Onew didn't have any intention of making a discussion so he settled on a chair and gaze at the star-filled sky.

"Look, a falling star!" he exclaimed and instinctively Onew look at the sky, too. From Onew's back he hugged him and placed his hands on both Onew's pocket. Then he closed his eyes and uttered a wish.

Onew was stunned. He couldn't afford to move a muscle.

He could feel Key's chest in his back. The other man's hand inside his pocket inches from his private. His cheek is rested on his left shoulder. And Onew could feel the heat emanating from his body; smelt his scent. Something like rose water and powdery scent…mixed with the tang of sea air.

Why, Key had an enchanting scent.

And his breathing was soft and warm in his ear…like a soft evening breeze.

And heavens! His body was starting to react.

He cleared his throat. "What did you wish for?" he asked huskily.

"I must not tell, or my wish wouldn't come true", he answered almost in a whisper with his eyes still close.

"Alright, so you've made your wish, your star fall off actually it is nowhere in sight already or maybe it's already in the water cooling itself down." His voice was laced with sarcasm. "You can take your hands off my pocket and stop molesting me."

"Don't be stupid", he mumbled half opening his eyes. "You're back is warm and I'm so cold." He slid his fingers on his lean chest appreciating its warmth.

Onew turned around and hug him tightly. "Stop teasing a man Kibum, you'll realize you're eating too much food you can't chew. And he kisses him hungrily, passionately. He responded with equal hunger and passion. He doesn't know why he responded to his kiss and touch so wantonly. Maybe he just can't fight what he felt for him or maybe the effect of alcohol.

_It must be the alcohol._ He's convincing himself with that reason, too. He feels ecstatic because Onew calls him by his real name.

When Onew stopped he groaned in protest. "Let's go to the cabin".

He smiled flirtatiously to him. "Take me everywhere, I'll go with you".

Let the devil take tomorrow.


	4. Possession

**POSSESSION**

They were facing each other inside the cabin. Onew is staring at him thoroughly that made him self-conscious. He can't look at him anymore, as the effect of alcohol vanishes so does his courage to do it. But he didn't expect Onew's next move. His one arm snaked around his waist and he brought him wrenchingly upwards to meet the force of his mouth. And for the third time he felt the same sensation he is invoking to him every time their body would come in contact.

He can't find the strength to move, that mind-blowing kiss made him breathless. He couldn't even blink an eyelash in response. But like the day that Onew first kisses him on his bed, he was suddenly and excruciatingly aware of him—aware of his strength, of the power behind that embrace, of the subtle pleasing scent of him, the smooth texture of his milky white skin.

Onew muttered something incoherent, suddenly he hold his nape, to fully kiss his mouth. And his other hand moved to his buttocks and rubs his arousal against him.

Key gasped. And it gave Onew entry into his mouth and muttered something in his throat. And the next thing Key knew he was being thrown into an intoxicating vortex of hot, moist intimacy.

He was appalled by the very idea of kissing any man intimately. But with this man, it was the most achingly sensual experience of his life.

When he felt his hand moved to his thighs to the most intimate part of him, he went dead still. Torn between ecstasy and sanity. Onew let them fall to bed, Onew on top of him.

"Oh Key, I want you so", Onew said in between kisses.

Key was helpless when he stroked his mouth mercilessly. And he has no strength to stop him from what he is doing. He knows any moment this time would come. He knows that the sensual tension between them when they're together would explode anytime.

But the last thing he didn't expect is Onew telling him of his feelings. Somehow, it pleased him. Enough for the outburst of his feelings, too. He sipped at his lips, flirtatiously eluding his mouth when it tried to catch his.

Onew groaned. He adjusted his body so he could lift his face with his hand, and then caught his lips with tethered violence. He swept his mouth with his tongue intent on conquest. He plundered and delved deeply.

Key forgot everything. He had wanted his. Wanted him. Wanted his hands moving over his body, his back, like what he is doing right now. And he was touching him back; both their hands are busy touching each other.

Onew's body hardened. It's like steel. The pleasure-pain he felt made him whimper. He moaned and dug his hands in his hair. The carnal desire was beyond control.

"Oh you're sweet…sweet..." His voice was soft as velvet. His mouth moved down to his throat and licked the soft flesh while his fingers moved down to his thighs.

Key bit his bottom lip. Arched his body for his searching fingers. He was melting, surrendering. But Onew suddenly stop and look at the door. Key moaned in frustration.

"Sshh…" He said. "We should not do this here, someone might step in."

He has no response with that, although he was still burning with desire on the man on top of him the idea of his co members seeing them like this would be lot of explaining to do. He nodded instead and kissed him one last time.

They were enjoying the remaining days of their vacation. They go swimming together, kayak, dine together just the two of them and the members including their manager are starting to feel that he and Onew become closer. Well. Onew made it really obvious that he wanted to spend the remaining days only with him. And he was ecstatic about it.

"Hey, do you see that sign over there? I wanted a tattoo, something small will do but I think that would be really painful." Key said biting his lower lip.

"It stings a little but I know you'll be able to handle it and don't forget I am with you. No need to worry, let's go?"

"Okay, but promise me to hold my hands." I pleaded pouting.

"Ahhh don't do that, you're really cute and if you don't stop pouting I'm going to kiss you in front of this so many people", he said while staring at his lips.

Key laugh so hard with the intense desire he sees at Onew's eyes.

At first he was apprehensive to have a tattoo, but the pain subsided as soon as Onew whispers how they would spend the next few hours in his bed. And how would he constantly kiss him in the nape, how he would bite his ear lobe or play with his hair while the tattoo artist is busy with what he is doing.

Onew decided for his very first tattoo and asked him not to peek. As soon as the tattoo artist is done he immediately asked for a mirror. He gasped at what he sees. In his left chest near his heart is a rose bud and underneath this is a name Lee Jinki, Onew's real name.

Well. He is satisfied with what design Onew chooses.

"That means you're mine". He said smiling.

The vacation ended very quickly, Onew is constantly asking him to spend the day with him. They would go to a café when they're free to do so. He doesn't even care how the fans would capture their every movement with their cameras or how would girls drool and giggle when Onew would hold his hand in public. He was happy and contented with the pace of their relationship. He couldn't ask for more. Onew didn't force him to go to bed with him, he's a perfect gentleman.

Days passed in a blur, every member is having a hard time with their busy schedule, most of the times they would only sleep for a couple of hours. Each member has a different schedule and they're not even seeing each other because of the tight schedule. He misses Onew so much. They practically have no time seeing each other. He was kind of troubled with the idea of spending another week without being with him.


End file.
